Spirited Away
by DarkAngelicGuardian
Summary: An Advanture where Mai and Naru are tested, What happens if Naru and Mai are spirited away, and their lives are in danger? Let just say, learning how to survive is just the tip of the iceberg.. Welcome to Valley of Espirtitus.. Where sometimes a little danger is the push to really take notice of how much you love someone.. Enjoy.. NaruXMai
1. Case File: Spirited Away

A disclaimer: If I did own it, I wouldn't even bother doing a Fanfic.. So Nope.. I don't own Ghost Hunt

Naru left a year ago, leaving Mai utterly destroy after he rejects her. Moving on.. Upon returning, her greatest love, a case that will take the two into an epic adventure, that will teach Naru and Mai the value of life, and the value of Love.. Journey to the great vast of the spirit world.. Where Mai and Naru has to survive, in order to return back.. Rating may change..

(Supernatural, Friendship, Romance)

Case File: Spirited Away..

Chapter One: Mt. Fuji

I stare at him.. I felt my nerves jump, nervously trying to control them.. Its been a year, a long year since I last saw him..

"Oh Come on Mai, don't be so stiff, say hi," Bou-san snaps me out of my thoughts, making me look straight at Naru, which he stood in front of me, looking bored as ever..

"Hello," I bowed down timidly.. For a reason, even though it was a year ago. I felt like it was many years.. I thought I got over him. I was wrong.. He looks a bit older.. His baby fat almost gone, he has gotten taller and more handsome than before. His blue eyes are deeper... His hair longer, but not enough to make it past his ears..

I felt my heart hammer against my chest, feeling my hands sweat just because of his sight.

"Mai," he bows a little, while Lin bows.

"Ms. Taniyama," he murmurs, I smile at Lin, truly, since I miss him so much..

"Lin-san," I spoke... Lin gave me a small smile, while Naru just stares at me, causing my heart to race even more than the normal.

"I have a new case.." he went straight towards the point, sitting on his couch, in the lobby, not far from my desk, as I sat across him, and Bou-san sat next to me.

"Its great to have you back Naru.. We did miss you.. Are you here permanently or temporally?" He asks, taking his cup, and taking a sip of it.. I gulped, nervously taking my own cup.

"I'm here for good.. I have done what I had to do in England.. So can we continue.." he moves, placing a file on top of the table. I moved about, taking it.

"Where?" I asked, opening the file, and stare at it..

"Mt. Fuji?" I asked confused, looking at the picture, and then reading the instructions at the bottom of the page.

"There's a couple, that moved not far from Mt. Fuji, down a village.. They have been experiencing paranormal experience, ever since they moved there.. They ask us to help them.. They have a baby on the way, so they fear for their unborn child." he explains, taking a sip of his tea.. I never notice that his eyes were on me this whole time, cause I was avoiding him.. I can't see him.. Just because I felt more embarrassed and pain in my heart from the incident last year.

Scraping the white cup with my fingernail, I bit my lower lip, staring at the paper blankly..

"So we are going today.. I know Mai finished school and she's in her vacation, so the better, we can take our time in this investigation.. Also, I brought new equipment, I want to use, and since I already interviewed the family, it will be an easier task to just set up.. Since they have already shown us around." Naru concludes, standing up.

"I'll get my things ready," Bou-san stood, while I did the same.. Bowing down, I turned towards the door, only to have Naru clear his throat.

"And Mai.." he whispered, watching Bou-san and Lin leave.. I turned around, finally met his eyes.. I shivered from his intense look.

"Yes Naru?"

"Don't forget to bring your jacket, it's going to be cold, since we are heading towards the mountains," he suggested, giving me a ghost of a smile.. Noticing that his eyes aren't as cold as before. I felt my heart jump, but I shook my head gently..

"Okay.." I whispered, turning around, not noticing Naru gives me a strange look, as I headed out.

* * *

"Well.." I spoke, adjusting the camera that points towards the road to head toward the mountain... While lots of trees surrounding us.. Ayako tilts her head toward the side, taking out her speaker, she presses the button.

"Is that a good angle?" she asks.. I heard static at first, then Lin voice.

"A little more down, and then we're good." Lin suggested, Ayako moves forward, and helps me move the camera a little down, and claps her hands.

"Easy peasy, so now that we set up the last camera.. Want to explore a little. From what I gather.. This place is extremely haunted. I heard that many people come here, and suicide themselves, or gets spirited away.." she whispers, causing me to shiver.

"Please don't' say things like that.. I am still trying to recuperate from the cases almost two years ago." I whispered, rubbing my arms up and down, moving about.

"Sorry." Ayako drops her voice, noticing that she's staring at the outfield of the forest.. Watching the dirt road, and the trees, as many birds flew by us.

"What did you mean Spirited away?" I asked her... Ayako stops, turning around, crossing her arms.

"Okay, you know that movie, Spirited away, we watched last year," she started. I shook my head, smiling at the memories.

"Oh yes, very cute movie, and very romantic in a way.. And I love the different type of spirits and creatures going into the inn.." I told her, wishing I could see the movie once again.

"Well, something like that.. Legend has it, that two kindred spirits that aren't together, but meant to be, gets taken to this adventure, to survive the spirit world.. And has to prove that they love each other no matter what.. Its similar to Spirited away, but the different is that is not as friendly as the movie, and there's demons, and different souls all around.. Ah, also you tend to forget slowly.. So your memories of the real world are erased each passing day.." I shivered at her words.

"I like the movie better, at least Chihiro had Haku.." I told her..

"I know, I heard that the only way out of the spirit world is to pass one test, and one test only." she whispers, getting all mysterious. I blinked at her, moving closer toward her.

"What test?" I was so wrapped up with the story, that I never notice Naru behind us, hearing our conversation.

"I have no idea.. Its all folktales.. Legends. I heard it from my father once," she shrugs, moving her head, towards the dirt road, watching the mountain itself.

"Why does it spirit away those who love each other?"

"Because being all a test, how strong is your love for your partner, only those special enough can enter.." she concludes, turning around, she jumps in surprise, holding her chest.

"Dang, don't' scare us.. Next time be less quiet and speak.." She scolded Naru, as I turned to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Naru," I whispered, lowering my gaze.

"Can I borrow Mai.. And Hosho is asking for you." Naru absent minded tells Ayako, moving forward. Ayako gave him an odd look, but turns her gaze towards me.

"Go.. I'll be okay." I spoke monotone. She shakes her head, moving towards the house behind us.. I moved, heading more into the dirt road, clearing my throat.

"So, what do you need?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Naru slowly follows, his hands inside of his pockets.. Staring at me with no word.. Deeper into the road we went, then a sudden cold seep into my bones, making me shiver.

"Why is it so cold?" I asked, looking behind me.. Naru rose his sight, in front of him, noticing the wind pick up, making his bangs move.. I bit my lower lip, trying to stop myself from brushing it off.

'I'm still weak? Why?' I thought, not liking this.. Even though it's been a year.. I just went to school and go to work.. I have gone on a couple of dates with other guys, but never to itamate though. Since I always cut it off in the second date.. When they tried to get close to me or something in those lines.. I would panic or something.

'I just want Naru to be my first kiss,' my self conscious spoke, biting my lower lip..

"Glad you took my advice.. I need to check out something, since Lin is busy, you are the closest.. And it's your job." he paused, feeling my heart ache.

"Right, he doesn't see me no more than an assistant.' I thought darkly. Naru moves forward, while I follow along.. Either way, I shrug off my sadness, and place a fake happy face.

"Oh.. I forgot to mention. Welcome back, Oliver.." I spoke gladly. Naru stop at his tracks, turning to face me.. His eyes seem deep for a reason, which cause me to shiver.

"Its nice to be back." he admits.. I gulped, shaking my head.

About a few minutes later, we stood in a great outfield on the bottom of the mountain itself. I shivered, moving closer to Naru.

"This is huge.. And so breath taking.." I told him, watching the clouds move in, the huge mountain itself seems to blend a little with the sky, and how huge it is.

"It is.. I need you to look for something.. A pair of shoes.." he spoke, moving forward, starting to search. I arched a brow.

"Shoes? Of whom? Why?" I asked, moving to look behind some rocks.

"Its the owner.. He said he lost it a few days ago.. After he went hiking for a little. He was chased of some odd creature, a ghost, he calls it.. He hasn't returned to retrieve his shoes though.." he explains.. I stopped, looking up, to stare at Naru, while he bends down, looking under some rocks.

"Why do you need the shoe?" I asked.

"I need it, because of the residue. I want to try it on my new equipment I bought not so long ago. It works like magic," he turns his head, to stare at me, giving me a ghost of a smile. Making my heart jump.

"Oh.. Okay." I wasn't even going to argue with him..

He returns towards his search while I did the same.. About a twenty minutes later, I sat on the edge of the rock, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Tired already?" Naru whispered, sitting next to me, surprising me as he handed me a bottle of water.. I took it, giving him a confuse look.

"I brought water.. Its always good to be prepared," he simply stated, taking a drink of his own bottle water. I signed, opening the top part.

"Thanks," I whispered, drinking the water. I took in a big breath, feeling the atmosphere becoming thick between us.

"Err.." I started, trying to break the awkward silence, while Naru lifted his gaze towards the road, and rub his neck.

"Mai. I am.." he paused, as he snapped his head back, as though he heard something. I follow, seeing nothing.

"What happened?" I asked, getting a little worried, noticing that the temperature seems to drop rapidly. I tighten my hold of my sweater, moving a bit closer towards Naru.

"I just heard footsteps.. There shouldn't be anyone here," he declares, standing up. Moving forward. I follow closely, just in case. The cold seems to drop even more. Causing me to shiver.

"Ne, Naru is very cold..

"I know," I could see his breath.. I automatically took a hold of his hand, intertwining our fingers. Naru glanced down at me, arching a brow.

"I am not taking changes." I told him, but my heart betrayed me big time as it's hammers against my chest, not sure from fear or because I was brave enough to take a hold of his hand..

'I missed his warmth,' I thought. Then a sudden voice echoes..

"Humans!" we heard. Turning around, we stare at a man.. With long whiskers cat like. His eyes are yellow, and his body looks transparent, with white long hair.

"Naru." I whispered, tighten my grip on his hand.

"Who are you?" Naru asks, no fear show in his voice, typical.

"I'm the guardian of the mountain.. You two have to be special, if you are able to see me.. Not much humans can do that." he spoke, noticing that his voice is deep, not human at all.

"Guardian of the Mountain?" Naru whispered.

"Now that you can see me.. I have no choice.. And I see," he smirks, noticing that his eyes landed on our joined hands.

"Lovers.. Even better.. Let's see how your love can overcome this.. Enjoy it as much as possible, and trust me. There's no way to get back to the human world.." the guardian laughs, as a sudden whirlwind gathers around him.. I felt fear, feeling my heart hammering.. Naru covers me with his body, wrapping his arms around me, stopping the harsh wind from hitting against my face.

"Now, welcome to the world of the Espiritus. Lets see if you can survive." the wind suddenly stops.. Naru notice, and lets go of me, backing away.. I took a look around, with wide eyes.

"Naru?" I asked, taking a hold of his arm.. We weren't in Mt. Fuji no longer..

"Where are we?" I asked, looking up, he was watching as well, as I stare at the long river that shined with the sun.. Turning around, my eyes widen..

"Naru, We aren't in Mt. Fuji any longer, look," I pointed out to my right, as a large fair appear from nowhere. Tents all over, with flashy light floating around, and I can smell food, smells wonderful, but no soul in sight.

"I can see that.." he whispers, moving forward. I gulped, moving with him, since I didn't let go. Slowly making our way towards the fair.. Going in, a sudden eerie feeling went down my spine..

"Maybe someone is around," I suggested, heading into the middle of the fair, looking around. Naru stops, noticing that he was thinking hard.. Then I heard a cricket sound coming from my right. Turning around, my eyes widen, pulling on Naru arm.

"Is that.." I whispered, feeling fear running down my spine. Naru turn his gaze towards the thing. His eyes narrow.

"A demon, yes Mai it is.." he admits, watching as the huge demon looking thing throwing fire from his head, as his body bigger than a house itself, walking on four legs, marches down the road

"I think it's time to hide.. Or find someone to help us," Naru turns around, to head left, but stop, as another creature appears, a frog looking things, eating at one of the booths.

He stops his eating whatever it was, lifting his snout up, and sniffing the air.

"I smell Human.. A beautiful smell; Abura will love this.." the green frog turns his body to look around, sniffing the air..

"I smell human. Human." Another voice echoed down at us.. I felt the nerves in me jump, as Naru stiffen as well.

"What do we do?" I asked Naru, taking his arm. Naru glanced down, his eyes so narrow yet so bleak, then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mai, Noll, what in the world are you two doing here?" a familiar voice echoed behind us.. My heart leaped. Turning around, Gene gave us a lost look, looking at his brother.

"What are we doing here? I have no idea. What are you doing here? What's going on?" Naru spoke in his famous tone, but he seems more irritated than anything. Gene eyes narrow, looking down at me.

"Gene I missed you." I smiled, trying to distract my mind, wanting to hug him, since I haven't seen him for a whole year.. After Naru went to bury his brother.

"As much as I love a family reunion, trust me I do.. Right now is not a perfect time." He spoke..

"Then where are we?" Naru asks. Gene eyes narrow once again, but his next words made my heart stop, feeling Naru stiffen at my touch.

"To the Valley of the Espiritus, which only the dead is welcome."

"So what are you trying to say, that we are dead?" I asked, panicking, holding onto Naru a bit harder. Gene gave us a sad look, nodding his head.

"If you two are here. Then yes. I'm sorry."

* * *

I am trying this one out. Deja vu, had some difficulties so I had to delete it. I hope you enjoy this story instead. It won't go as Spirited away, but somewhat similar. Let me know. If no one likes it, I will delete it.. Thanks. Espiritus means Spirits in Spanish.. And Naru and Mai will develop a lot.. I hope.. Since they are my all time favorite couple.. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Name: Ai

Disclaimer: Well, Nope, I don't own Ghost Hunt nor Spirited away.

Blanket Disclaimer: I just borrow the characters to terrorize them in my way..

Chapter Two: Name: AI

"Noll, just take care of Mai.. I'll be right back," Gene suggested, noticing his eyes colder than the normal.. I just stare at him without a word, while Mai nervously moves towards the side.

"Just be quiet and do not talk about anything.. They may not see you, but they can hear and smell you." Gene added, moving forward.. Following his steps with my gaze, Mai pulls on my arm, making me look down at her.

"Ne, Naru, are we dead?" her voice quiver in a whisper, but in her brown eyes, I can tell she's panicking. I rub my forehead, looking back towards Gene, noticing that he's talking to the green frog thing...

"Let just stay quiet, okay," I suggest, in my normal cold tone, Mai shakes her head, moving closer to me, noticing that her small shoulders started to shake. I rose a brow, tilting to the side.

"Are you crying?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down. Mai lifted her gaze, taking notice how red her eyes are.. Tears running down her cheeks.

"No.. I just sweat from my eyes.." she limply state, causing me to feel a vein pop out, at her smart remark.

Sighing, I leaned down, to stare at her, face to face, noticing that she grew a little more, but still shorter than me.. Taking notice that her hair grew a few inches down, pass her ears, and a rich brown mix, and lighter.. Looks smooth to run your finger through.. Her baby fat gone, thin, as always.. Her cheeks still chubby, and red.. Even though it's been a year, for that whole year.. For a reason, I couldn't get her out of my mind.

"Then you better get that check, I always knew something was wrong with you." I automatically answer her. Her eyes widen, her cheeks turned to a deeper red, anger rose in her eyes.

"Jerk," She hissed under her breath, letting go of me.. I shrugged, turning my gaze towards Gene..

'At least that distracted her,' shaking my head, Gene came up to us, his eyes landing on Mai, giving her a soft smile.

'Right.' I darkly thought, as Mai smiles brightly at my brother, wiping her tears.

"So?" she presses on.. Gene turns his gaze back towards me, his eyes seem darker than the normal, and he cleared his throat.

"Gene, thank you for the heads up.. Damn, wanted to catch the humans.. I can't wait for them to eat our food.. Then we can see them." The frog jumps on Gene shoulder. Gene turns his gaze at the frog, nodding his head gently.

"Abura is waiting," Gene whispered to the frog. The frog licked his chap lips, with his sandy tongue, hopping down on the ground, and started to head towards the left side of us..

Gene turn his gaze, starting to follow the frog.. Just with his eyes, I knew he meant for us to follow. Mai seems a little lost, since she was staring at some floating green lanterns on our right, going in a line.. For a reason, I found that strange, yet amazing, but I took her hand, hearing her gasp.

"Naru? I just saw floating lanterns.. And why are you holding my hand?" Mai asks, surprised, looking up at me..

"Unless you want to stay behind, I have no problem," I threaten. Mai gave me a death glare, but moves closer towards me, and started to follow my brother.

The fair is quite big.. Every type of souls roams the streets, big one, small ones, odd ones, and demons.. Each one, smelling the air.. Yelling.

"Human! Human!" which made Mai tremble, taking a tighter hold of my hand, to see if I can calm her down, apparently it worked since I felt her calm a little, holding onto my hand even more.. I honestly feel a little freaked out about this, but for a reason, not as much as I should.

Stopping in front of an old inn entrance. I watch the frog turn towards Gene.

"Okay.. I'll see you in a bit.." the frog waves his small scaly hand, and hops towards the inn. Gene immediately moves to stare at us.

"You need to go in.. Hold your breath, so they won't see you.. Just follow me, okay," Gene suggested. Mai eyes widen, moving forward.

"Oh, yes. Just like, Spirited Away.. They will see us.. I remember.. Let me guess. We have to find a job right?"

Gene gave her a small smile, shaking her head.

"I remember that movie.. Watched it when I was fourteen, since it came out before I died.. Noll has never seen it though.. Where do you think the anime came from?" Gene sheepish stated giving her a grin, as I gave him a hard look.

"So everything was true? The events?" she gasped out, in awe.

"Well, not exactly like that, but the rules are somewhat similar to the movie.." he concludes, moving a little, staring at the Inn.

"Hold our breath, you heard that Naru. Don't breath at all.." Mai suggested, glance at me, giving me a bubbly smile, puffing her cheeks. I nod, giving her a death glare.

"I'm not death Mai," I grumbled my words, while Gene started to chuckle..

"We'll catch up later.. Come." Gene heads in.. I heard Mai inhale, as I did the same.. Moving forward, Mai cover her mouth with her palm, while I just concentrated on not breathing..

Almost reaching our destination behind the huge old fashion Japanese inn, whit a wide look, and rice paper doors, the darn frog appear in front of Gene, croaking.

"Gene.. She's looking for you." He croaks, Gene simply nods softly, as I started to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen, I glanced down, my eye narrow, to see Mai face turning red.

"I'll be there in a few, I assure you.. Can you please leave, I have some business to take care off." Gene smoothly tells the frog.. The frog shook his head, hopping back towards the inn. Rushing our steps, we finally made it towards the backyard,

"You can breath now," Gene voice sounded worried, hearing Mai exhale, while I did the same,

"That was hard." Mai breathed out, looking up at Gene.

"Why are you doing here? Why are we here? Can you explain?" Mai voice turns soft towards Gene, after she lets go of me.

Gene eyes turn soft towards her, frowning at her..

"I can't remember how I ended up here, I know it was after Noll buried me.. I have no idea why you two are doing here, and I'm going to figure that out.. In the meantime, like you said before.. Get a job here.. Mai, you might remember the way.. Beg to Abura.. And Noll, if she asks, why you look exactly like me, tell her that you are me.. She doesn't know that I have a twin.. No matter what, help Mai in her job.. I have to go.. I will see you in the morning," Gene bows down, and then turns around heading towards the front.

I look around, absorbing the scenery.. Its like seeing a children's book, the grass is so much greener, the night sky darker than the normal. Floating lanterns fill us around.. A decor of a Buddha chapel. On the front of us, with candles circling around.

"We should go, before one of the spirits see us," Mai tucks my arm, turning towards the right..

"So movie? I heard about it, never seen it." I told her, while we went around a weird-looking tree, Mai stops, as I move next to her.. Looking down, I saw some old rusty old stairs.

"Right, if I remember.. They are unsteady.. Come on.." she whispers, timidly taking my hand.. I glance down at our joined hands.. Suddenly that awkward pound in my heart started..

'Odd,' the thought came, as we headed down. Each step we took is careful.. I felt the stairs wobble under me, taking a hold of the railing. Mai stops, looking up at me.

"We have to be careful.. I have no idea why this stairs even exist, if they are in this bad condition," she groans, going back down, pulling me along. I felt weird from this situation.

A sudden groan is heard under us. Mai gasps, turning her gaze up,

"I think we should run, like now," She orders, pulling me, as the stairs, it started to give falling one by one.. Without arguing, we ran fast as our legs took us.. While each stairs falls right behind us.. My heart hammering against my ribs, while Mai shrieked, stopping in front of us, causing me to slam against her.

"Uff," I huffed out, taking Mai by her waist, for mistake of course.

"Eii, we need to jump." her voice panics.. Looking down, a large gaping hole is in front of us, and the next set of stairs or about twenty inches away.

Looking back, the stairs kept falling in a rapid motion, we had seconds, so I grab Mai by her waist, making her squeal.

"Naru?" she asks, surprised, noticing her cheeks turning red.

"Luckily, you're short.. Do you trust me?" I mumbled, I felt a little of my pk starting up

"Yes, why are you.." her voice thins out, as realization hits her.

"Oh No, Naru wait..." but I cut her off.

"Good," I jumped, only to land on the edge of the stair, almost falling.. Mai rapid thinking, save us both, taking a hold of a gutter, pulling.

"Naru, pull," she yells, noticing that she can't support my weight.. Taking it the hold, I accidentally touch her hand, and pull us in. Hearing the stair groan under us..

"Not again, run," I groaned, letting go of Mai, taking her hand, we ran towards the bottom as though hell dogs were after us.. Panting, we finally made it to a solid ground, Mai bend down, placing her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

"Well, at..at least we made it.. And next time just tell me we are going to jump.." she gasped out, while I leaned on the wall, trying to regain my breath.

"Why would they even place those unsafe stairs?" I spat, turning my gaze towards the stairs we just came from, only to get surprised to find it there are in one piece; like nothing happen to them. Mai follow my gaze, arching a brow.

"This is the world of the dead.. I don't know how things work here; I don't remember if the stairs appeared in the movie, after she went down, or did I miss it? Oh, whatever, let's go." Mai waves, turning to face a large metal door.

I move, and took a hold of the knob, and forced it open, since it was heavy.. Mai glances up at me, and shook her head.

"Thanks, just follow what I do, and play along," she whispers, entering.. I did the same, steam, a heavy steam evaporated inside the room, making me feel hot, while I heard a loud hiss noise.

"Put more coal inside," I heard an elder man.. Moving forward, passing the small hallway.. We enter at front of a large boiler, with many small black spider things placing coal inside the fire chamber, while an old man, smoking a pipe, elder face, long, with white bear puff out the smoke.

"Ah, good, good, more coal," he moves his four long spaghetti arms around doing various tasks.. Mai gulped, moving forward.

"Exuse me," she bows down, as I stare.

"Ah.. Visitors, haven't had one in years, not since Sen," he whispers, scratching his chin.. Mai drops to her knees, surprising me.

"Please get me a job. I need a job." she pleads... The old man eye twinkle, while he lifted his gaze at me.

"Gene?" I just nod slightly, remembering my brother's words.

"Please sir, give me a job. I really need one." she pleads.. I stare at the elder.

"Child.. Look at me," the elder spoke. Mai rose her sight, noticing that she's trembling.

"What makes you want to have a job? Isn't he going to ask?" he points at me. I blink, while Mai turns her gaze at me.

"Err?" she panics, I rolled my eyes, kneeling down as well not sure how to feel about this..

"Can I have a job?" I asked in a drop beat tone. The elder eye twinkle again. I never kneeled, why the hell am I doing it now? Then Mai moves close to me, trembling even more, but stare at me, giving me the thanks through her eyes, as they soften..

'Right, for her.' I thought to myself, nudging my head.

"Ah, better.. The look of Gene is uncanny.." Mai eyes widen, at his words.

"How did you know?" she asks. The old man, use one of his arms, moves it up to his eye, winking at us.

"I might be old, but not a stupid. And his aura is different from Gene. He's dead, and this lad isn't.. Human, a rare smell, but wonderful. Go, plead to Abura.. She'll make you sign a contract.. You, young man, you stay here, until your lover returns." he orders. I stare at him, arching a brow.

"Lover?" Mai whispered, noticing that her cheeks flare up.

"Sir, we aren't lovers, we just err. Friends." She corrected, but the old man laugh, a hardy laugh.

"This old eyes have seen many things. I know love, when I see it, and I have seen it.. You two are lovers, it's clear as day.. I can see the thread of destiny tied around both hearts.. I see you two haven't come with the same wave length. I can see a deep love, that will last until your very last breath.. Rare sight, just like the other two.. Yet so pure.. Go Child, sign the contract.. You, young man, just remember her name, and keep her reminding her.. Its your only hope to get you home,"

Mai glance at me, with red cheeks, as I gave her a bleak one, but my heart started to hammer once again..

"Be careful, if you get in trouble, and I can't save you, if anything happens," I told her. Mai face puffs out,

"Geez, thanks, I feel so much safer knowing that you aren't there.. Thanks for your wise advice, " she threw her arms up above her head in frustration, after her sarcastic remark.

"That's good to know," I answered her back, crossing my arms with a mock smile on my lips. Mai hissed, turning towards the elder.

"Ah, here he is," his eyes twinkle. The door opens behind him, revealing Gene, noticing that his face is hard, eyes not his.

"I'm here to collect the human," he bows a little. Mai moves forward, but hesitated, while I sat on the ground, far right of the elder, crossing my legs.

"Naru?" she asks, noticing my odd behavior.

"Just go.. Is not like Gene will let any harm on you.. When you're done, come back to me." was all I said, closing my eyes, feeling a headache coming in, wishing for one of Mai teas, which I been craving for a whole year. Not noticing Mai eyes grow big, as her cheeks turn red.

"Okay, please be careful Naru.." her words made me snap my eyes open, watching her leave with Gene, a weird sensation crawled up in my chest. The elder chuckles.

"What's your name boy? Besides Naru.." he asks, smoking his pipe, then puffing out his smoke.

"Shi.. Oliver," I used my real name, the elder move his eyes towards me, then towards the door where Mai just left.

"Don't worry, you two are meant to be; just wait. Twins, that's the first.. So much alike yet so different.. Yet both yearn for the same girl.. One can have, the other can't.. Yet, one doesn't accept, and the other wishes.. How ironic." he chimes.

I closed my eyes once again, leaning my head against the wall, waiting.. I hate waiting sometimes.. Such a waste of time..

"You're smoking too much, it's making you see things," I spat, wrinkling my nose, from the awful smell of his pipe.

"I might smoke a lot, but i can see more clearly than you, and one word of advice my boy," the elder spoke.. I open one eye, to stare at him, while he stares at the ceiling.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Don't take what you love for granted.."

* * *

"Mai, follow me," Gene whispered, walking towards the grand lobby, that has an elegant chandelier, that sparkles in gold, and hovers above with no support.. As the floor is made of the purest marbles, that shined with the light, and a small table in the entrance, with a sleepy guard, that looks like a lockness monster... With hair all over his body.

'Gene looks stiff for a reason,' I thought to myself, walking behind him, passing lots of open saunas, watching some ghost bathing or just taking a steam.. The magic of the spirit realm is so more vivid than the real world. So amazing.. The movie just gave it half of what's real to it.. The colors mix with the background, while the demons and ghosts move about in their own conversation, just like any human would.

'Wonder if Naru is okay, he seems calm all this time..' A sudden worry reaches my heart; so I rub my chest. Shaking my head, I moved closer toward Gene.

'This is so surreal, I don't know how to explain it.. It's just like in the movie.. Oh no, I'm so going to forget my name, or something in those lines.' I panicked, moving forward.

"Gene.. Does that woman look exactly like in the movie? Old and annoying?" I asked him.. Gene kept his gaze at front of him.

"Abura wants to see you.." he simply applies, stopping in front of an odd shape elevator, with an egg shape to it. Stepping in; Gene stands in front of me, covering me from the sight of other spirits, that has odd shapes.. And very bad hygiene, causing me to cover my breath.

Upon reaching a certain floor, they left, and Gene turns towards me.

"I have to go.. Go to the last floor and turn towards your right, knock once, and she'll let you in," Gene bows, getting off, on doing so, a big giant turnip looking guy steps in, only wearing a flap to cover himself... I place myself on the corner of the elevator, his bitty eyes landed on me, without moving his head. I shivered a little from its creepy motion, but bowed down in politeness. He returns his sight back to the doors. Another stop, and the doors open..

Just like in the movie, two other souls steps inside and the turnip guy covers me from sight.. A few more stops, the two souls which look like fishes, or something in those lines, leave.. The Turnip looking spirit, turned and press a button, and leaves.. I smiled at him. Stepping between the doors, I screamed..

"Thank you," I waved, going back in. The doors closed, feeling my heart hammer.

"I hope we can get out.. I'm starting to feel homesick, and Naru never answered me if we are actually dead." I thought out loud.. Then my cheeks reddens, as the sudden memory, when he had his arm around my waist, twice actually.

'It felt nice.. Like, it was right.' shaking my head. I groaned.

"What are you even thinking about Mai.. He's Naru. He rejected me.. He thinks I love his brother, not him." I was about to hit my head against the elevator door, only to not realize that the door just opened, so I flopped down, hitting my head against the wall in front of me..

"Eii, that hurts." I groaned, rubbing my aching head, feeling a lump..

"How did Chihiro manage to not have a head concussion after all the falls and hits in the head?" I hissed, rubbing my head even more.. Finally, after the pain passed, I look around, only to find myself in a small hallway, with two huge doors.

"Just like in the movie," I whispered, moving towards it.. Reaching it, I took in a big breath..

"Here goes nothing," I knocked loudly, and only once.

"COME IN!" a deep female voice echoed down, making me shiver.

"Damn, that's a loud mouth," The doors squeaked open, I entered, to find myself in a bright room, with lots and lots of pillows in different colors.

"Let me guess, the huge baby," I glanced towards the pillow, to hear a giggle of a child.. Then movement on the pillows.

"Play, play," it said. The pillow moves to the side, to reveal a huge big baby, bold headed wearing a huge diaper..

"Play, Play," it said once again.. I gulped, bowing down.

"Sorry, next time, I actually came to see your mama," I told him.. The baby gave me a long look, then I heard an impatient signed.

"I SAID, COME IN, NOT TALK TO MY BABY!" the woman's voice rang so loud, that I had to cover my ears. Not exactly like in the movie.. Then I felt my shirt tug up, my eyes widen, being pulled towards whatever it was taking me..

Just like a rag doll, I ended up flopping down on the ground, painfully which I might add.

"Ouch," I whispered, rubbing my knee, but it wasn't scraped, so I'm thankful.

"Gene has told me about you. You want a job, I can give you one, just have to give me your name, that's all." the woman's voice rang behind a dark chair, behind a wooden square desk. Her office is adequate. An old chimney right behind me, with two black fence bars on the front.. Two large windows on my right, with elegant drapes..

"My name?" I asked, knowing very well where this is leading.. The chair spins around, only to stare with wide eyes, to see a young woman, with long golden locks, curly, narrow face, with two blue eyes, delicate features and deep red lips.. She smirks at me.

"Yes, my dear, I need your name, that's all.. Or not.. Leave.." she threatens. I shook my head, getting into my knees.

"No, please give me a job." I begged, feeling the tears prickling on the corner of my eyes. I felt fear towards this woman.

"Okay, then sign this, and you can start tomorrow night..." she snaps her fingers, a white piece of paper appears in front of me, and an old fashion pen, that you have to dip into ink.. I took it, tears running down my cheeks.

'I pity Chihiro, oh God, I'm selling my name, and my life." I thought darkly, signing the paper, before I could finish putting my full name, she snatched it away from me, as the my signature floats out the papers, and she zips her fingers.

"Now, Mai.. Your name is Ai.. Now, go and since there's no place in the employees sleep house, you have to sleep in the boiler room.. I have to stop hiring people.. I am getting over populated," she started to talk within herself, that I felt my heart hammer.

"Yes ma'am," I bowed, she snaps her fingers, straining me up.

"Tomorrow, I want you to clean the floors before the guests arrive.. One slip up, and you will be punished," she threatens, in a dark voice, causing me to shiver.

"Yes, ma'am," I bowed,

"What are you doing here, leave," she use her hand, throwing me across the room, pass the baby room, and harshly landed against the wall, making my head hit against the wall once again.. I groaned, as more tears run down my cheeks.

"I have no idea what the heck am I suppose to do.. Chihiro had a good reason, because of her parents, because of Haku.. I have.. I have no one.." I cried, standing up, rubbing my head.

"Okay, my name is Mai, I can still remember that," I told myself, trying to cheer myself. Slowly going towards the elevator, I waited for the door to open..

Rubbing my aching head, the doors open, entering I went down.. I hiccupped, while I finally reach the last floor. Moving forward, I bump into someone back.. I groaned, rubbing my nose.

"Sorry," I whispered..

"Not a problem," a female voiced.. I glance up, to see a woman with dark curly hair, mocha skin, and pearly white teeth and a narrow nose, freckles across her nose.. Also her eyes are a clear blue. She looks Japanese, though.

"Ah, you're the new employee, Ai, am I right?" she greets me with such happiness, that I shook my head.

"How do you know?" I asked, not getting it.. She laughs, placing her hands on her slim waist.

"This is the spirit realm, you must be new. Abura announced it a few seconds ago.. Come, I'll take you to the boiler room. I'm sorry we can't fit you to our room, is so pack, that it's hard to even move." she admits..

Going down the same hallway, I cleared my throat.

"Err, What about Gene? What does he do?" I asked her, feeling worried about him.. The girl stops, turning her face towards me.

"Oh, that heartless man? He's Abura right hand man, or woman in this case woman; does anything that woman asks of him.. Heartless he is.. No emotions, yet good looking.. Oh, by the way, I'm Shun, I live up to my name, I'm fast, very fast on getting the job done," she flashes a big smile, proud of herself. I felt a sweat drop.

"Nice to meet you," I bowed..

'Why is Gene heartless? Naru should know this,' I added in my mind, a sudden worry filled my heart. That concerned me deeply. She stopped, snapping her fingers, a door appears from nowhere, and we entered.. Surprised by it.

'This wasn't' in the movie,' I thought, watching Shun moving about, opening a closet door, taking out a shirt and pants.

"Sorry, these are too big, but either way, the small one is very rare here, since there's no short people.." I shook my head, taking the orange shirt and black pants.

"Its fine.. Can I have another pair. Please, you know.." I shrugged, not wanting to give more details. She rose a brow, but nods, taking out extra-large shirt and pants.

'I hope these fit Naru.. I don't want him to sleep uncomfortable tonight,' I blushed.. Feeling my heart race, but took in a big breath to calm myself.

"Here." she whispers, handing it to me.. I smiled bowing, to straighten up, to look at the huge empty room, with one large window.

"Thanks.." I told her, she turns heading toward the door.

"Well, it's almost time to sleep. We had a long, eventful day.. Tomorrow you'll start to really work.. Take the rest.. You'll need it. I'll come to wake you up." she explains, leaving the room, snapping her fingers.

Looking behind me, a white wall appears once again.

"It feels like Harry Potter, but minus this is ghosts and demons, and has no magic," I mumbled, moving ahead to catch up with Shun.

About a few minutes later, we went down some stairs, and we stop at the boiler room.

"Well, good nigh Ai.. I'll see you tonight," she bows, going up the stairs again.. I signed, knocking on the door, as a sudden headache hit me hard.

The door opens, by the hand of the elder, as I entered. I bowed down, smiling at him.

"Welcome back Ai.. You'll be sleeping over there," he points at his right, noticing a futon in the corner of the room, two of them actually.

Naru sat in the same spot where I left him an hour ago, leaning against the wall, eyes closed as though he was sleeping.. Moving forward, I reach Naru, and bend down to his level. Shaking his shoulder.

"Naru.. Please don't sleep like that.. You'll hurt your back," I told him, for a reason, I felt to concern, and I hate it when he sleeps like that.. Naru slowly opens his eyes, rubbing it.

"That took long," he yawns, straighten up.. I sat in front of him, stretching my arm out.

"Here for you.. It will be uncomfortable to sleep in your clothes on.." I told him.. I blushed a little. Naru takes the clothes, eyeing it.

"What's your name?" he asks, I signed, knowing he won't say thanks to me.

"Ai, I thought you knew?" I was a bit surprised by his question. Naru shook his head, standing up.

"He can't, he's human.. Just like you Ai, so go and sleep.. You have many things to do tomorrow, and you young man.. You too.. Even though you don't work here, you can pass as your brother, he won't be here for a few days, so it will be good to keep an eye on Ai. Abura won't notice since she's going on her annual three day trips, once a weak.." the elder explains.

Naru gave him a cold glance, but turns his gaze at me.. I signed, wincing in pain.

"She's beautiful though. I thought she'll be ugly and old, why?" I asked, moving my head towards the elder. He smirks at me.

"First of all, you can call me grandpa, and second, that's an illusion, you'll see," he smirks, closing his eyes, noticing for the first time that the fire pit part is off, and the black spider things weren't working any longer.

I fidgeted with my clothes, feeling Naru bending down towards me.

"Change, I will have my eyes closed.." he whispers.. I blushed, but nodded, even though I wanted to argue, I had no other choice, there's no privacy, the elder turns his body towards the door, already snoring off. I bit my lower lip.

"Okay.. I trust you." I told him, Naru turns to face his back towards me, closing his eyes, crossing his eyes.. I immediately took off my pants, and then my shirt, putting my head inside the hole. In doing so, placing my shirt on, I hissed, as my hand landed on top of my head, for mistake touching the lump. Naru snaps his eyes open, turning towards me, standing up,

"You're hurt!" he stated in a cold collective voice, not half way full dress, showing my bare chest and stomach, I blinked at him.. At his odd behavior.

"Ne Naru, are you okay?" I asked, tilting my head, forgetting that he has a good view of my breasts.. Thank God, I am wearing a bra though.

"Knowing you, I told you to be careful, " he seems irritated for a reason, his voice didn't rise or anything, same pattern as before. Yet in his eyes seems off for a reason.

I frowned, but glance down, only to realize something..

"Eii, you pervert," I turned around putting on my shirt on.

"Pervert? I wasn't.. Actually, never mind, isn't like I saw anything that I like," he snaps, hearing him unbuckle his belt. I blushed even more, but my heart stopped at his words, looking down at myself.

'Does he like bigger? I mean.. I am normal size, but that doesn't mean..Wait, why in the hell am I thinking about this.. Isn't like I'm going to marry him," I shook my head, covering my eyes..

About a few seconds later, I felt Naru soft breathing right in my ear, which made me shiver, delightfully.

"This pervert is finished, you can open your eyes," he whispered in a deep low voice, causing me to shiver once again.. For a reason, my face turned even redder.

"You're so mean, I'm heading for bed. Good night,"

"So I heard, aren't you going to tell me what happen to you?" I notice is voice colder than the normal, as I moved to my futon, flopping down, near the wall, crossing my arms. I felt Naru laying next to me, awkward.. Very awkward..

"No.. Why do you care? And why are you sleeping next to me?" I asked, moving a bit closer toward the wall, staring at it.. I mean its weird, and for a reason, I don't mind..

"One, because you haven't made my tea, and its a pain to find another person with the brain cells of your type of capacity to do the teas you do, and two, there's no room, ask the elder," was all he said, not noticing that he was staring at the wall, with his arms crossed.

I groaned, feeling a vein pop out.. The headache getting worse.

"One, you're sure a big jerk idiot scientist, thank you so much for your concern, and two, you're lucky that I trust you, and for your information, I hit my head on the wall, so thank you for your concern.. And.. I asked about Gene," my voice has softened in the last part.

I felt Naru stiff next to me, as I moved forward, to face the ceiling. I felt Naru moved as well.

"Um, from what I heard, he is cold, and heartless, and he works as the right hand man of the woman," I explain. Naru remained quiet, staring at the ceiling.

"Naru?" I asked, feeling heavy.. I know how much Naru love his brother.. I felt tears running down my cheeks for this, for making Naru hear this, but he has to know the truth.

"Sleep Mai.. We'll think over things tomorrow," he whispered, as he closed his eyes. His chest rose in an even pattern.. I turned my sight towards him, as my cheeks turn even redder, feeling my heart hammer against me.

'I wonder how is Naru emotions towards this?. Knowing that his brother soul is trapped here.. I wonder why Gene became part of this realm? I want to help him. Help Naru to get closure.. I know what it feels to lose someone who you love.. Even though Naru found his brother, I want to help him, help Gene, and above all things. Set both brothers free.' I thought, moving forward, I took a hold of his right hand, shyly, and raise it up to my chest; intertwining our fingers, feeling safe like always.

'I miss this.' I leaned into his shoulder, as natural.. I don't know why, it felt natural.. I couldn't help myself, knowing that he's in a deep sleep...

"It's always has been you; all this time.," were my last words, falling into a dreamless sleep..

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Makes me happy :) So I have a question.. Did I do somewhat okay with Naru Point of view.. I was trying to do his side as much as possible.. I'm not sure and Mai and Naru interactions? Sorry, it's just I'm doubting if I did good. And another question.. I want them to get married, since I was reading an awesome fanfic called Insightful, In-between and Inflamed by Light-wolf Hunter and they were forced to marry and slowly fell for each other? Cause I want to try it.. Let me know.. And I love this couple too much.. Y.Y


End file.
